The Plant
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: kakashi and anko were best friends when they were little but he broke their friendship and now he wants to friends again, but there's something about a plant that he wants to be a surprise , will anko let him be her friend again . a one-shot kakashixanko


Kakashi's POV:

There you are eating those sweets that you love , I wish you loved me as much as you loved them , but that won't happen cuz its my fault from the beginning.

I remember long time ago when we were kids we always hang around together , the time where we hugged and when I first kissed you , you blushed so much that it made you look cuter then I could imagine.

You were new in the academy and you didn't know how to make friends , you were only 3 I was 5 I saw you at first I thought _' hmmm cute'_ then a few days later I saw you sitting under the tree alone , I felt sad for you I know how its like to not have friends I didn't have friends either .I went to you and proposed a friendship you were confused but accepted non-less as the months went by we got closer to each other .

We walked and played in the parks together and train together one time I carved our names at the bottom of the middle tree trunk in the training grounds it said "K+A= friends forever" you were happy and so was i , once we were playing and you were chasing me but you slipped and fell down you cried I went to you and hugged you but you still cried I looked at your knee it was injured I carried you to the hospital , the nurse bandaged it up for you and said its just a minor wound and it will heal.

You weren't happy , I wasn't happy because you weren't , I climbed the bed you were sitting at and kissed your cheeks , you looked at me with your flushed face I have to admit that I was blushing too , good thing I wore a mask that was the first time I kissed you.

You looked so cute when you blush , you smiled at me and told me you felt better.

The genin exams came by , I passed and was promoted genin , my dad made me enter , I didn't want to enter the exams because I knew that then we have to separate but you hugged me and told me its okay , then you gave me a present it was some sort of necklace you told me you carved it your self , Its made out of wood and had 3 beads with the last one looking like a fang , you said that if I wear this then I'll remember you anytime were not together , I accepted it and promised to never take it off of my neck.

A year went by I was 6 you were 4 , we were still together I became a chunnin you hugged me so tight that I didn't know how to breath.

We played for a bit not as much as before because I went on missions and so.

Sometimes when I was free I would go to your place and sleepover , I always felt warm and happy when I see you , once you had a nightmare i slept beside you and hugged you , you cuddled near me and told me you were scared I told you , you shouldn't be because I'm here to protect you , you cuddled closer to me and said you weren't afraid anymore.

Another year went by , it was your birthday you were turning 5.

I was so nervous when I'm around you , because I just found out that I loved you….

I asked my dad for advice .

I went and got a seed and planted it in a pot with soil.

I gave it to you and told you to water it once a week then I said when the flower blooms you have to break the pot , you looked at me confused and asked why I told you that it was a surprise, you said you loved surprises I said that this surprise is going to be the best

A few months went by I came back home from my mission but the house was dark I went to my dads room and that's were it all started , he was dead he committed suicide.

I was sitting near his grave crying you came to me trying to comfort me I accepted it , you walked me back home I felt kinda better but still sad , you tip-toed and kissed me straight on my masked lips I was too sad to comprehend what happened , then you told me that you cared for me a lot , you left I went in my house I saw a book it's a ninja rule book I read it .

The next day I was visiting my dads grave you came to me and hugged me I was mad so mad that I pushed away but you just came to me then I turned around and slapped you I told you to go away I told you that I hated you I told you that I never want to see you again , you were on the floor looking at me with those teary eyes it made me even more sad I got madder then I tore the necklace you gave me and threw at your face I said that were not friends anymore.

You ran away crying , ever since that I never saw you again…

Years went by now I'm 13 I'm a jounin I went on a mission with my teammates obito and rin , rin got kidnapped obito to me to go and save her I told him that we must complete our mission first , I didn't want to be like my father , its because he saved his comrades and failed the mission that's why he died.

Then he told me that my father was a hero cuz he saved the life of his friends.

I went back to help I lost my eye then I lost him but he gave me anew eye then he told me that friends were precious . I believed him. And now I knew why my dad did that because they wanted to save their friends , because friends were more important then a stupid mission.

Thats when I realized that I wanted to be your friend again , I didn't listen to those ninja codes anymore I wanted to be my old self again, I searched for you but they told me you were out on a mission , I bout a flower and waited for you , I waited and waited and waited . you didn't come its been already a week , I went in your house and saw the plant it was still there and it was alive too , I thought that you threw it away after what I did to you , but that made me happy cuz now I know that you still cared for me.

I watered it for you then I waited for another week but you didn't came , I watered your plant again. Then I heard that they found a girl abandoned in an island by that guy orochimaru. I didn't know you were his student , I heard that you were at the hospital without wasting time I ran there , I opened the door slowly , it been years and I don't know what to say or do , before I went in I heard the nurses say something about you losing your memory , I got worried and went in I saw you sitting on the bed , you looked at me , I thought you were beautiful .

You said you didn't know who I was ,I told you my name you still didn't know me I was sad and mad at the same time, then I saw that necklace on your neck , it was the present you gave the present I promised to never take off…. , I left you again but only to get revenge on that guy who did this to you , later on I became ANBU captain my goal was to track down that bastard who hurt you , a few years went by and then I realized that I was the one who abandoned you ,I was the one who hurt you , I-I did this to you ,I'm so sorry , its my fault.

I quite ANBU and became a regular jounin , sometimes I would stalk you to work , and at night I would sit near the tree and watch you , I could stay there forever and never get bored , I watch you eat , I watch you drink, I watch you wash the dishes , I watch you comb your hair, I watch you watch a movie I watch you sleep and get nightmares that I wish I could help you with , I watch you change your....err never mined that , I just miss you so much , I loved you so much , I never stopped loving you I just pretended that I didn't know such feelings.

Your birthday is coming soon your turning 25 and I'm 27 , has it really been this long.

I heard from my student that you went on a mission with him to the ocean country , that was the place they found you .

I went to the training grounds I saw you sitting and touching the bottom of the middle tree trunk , the place where I carved our names , I said 'yo' , you looked at me but then glared you got up and went past me I caught your hand you looked at me with angry eyes I said I was sorry , you laughed at me and went away , I put my hand on your shoulder to stop you , you didn't move for several seconds then you turned around and slapped me then you tore off the necklace on your neck and threw it at me , you told me to get away , you told me that you hated me , you told me that you never want to see me again , you told me that were not friends anymore , the same words I used on you..

Now I know what you felt when I did this to you , it was painful not the slap but the fact that were not friends anymore, I felt my eyes get wet , I took the necklace and wore it , I'm so sorry , if you could just forgive me.

I went to your place and knocked the door , I told you I wanted to talk to you I told you I wanted to make things right , you didn't open , I told you I won't go away until were friends again , you didn't say anything , I sat down and waited and waited and waited .

The next day I was sleeping you opened the door and stepped on top of me and headed off to work , I watched you leave and I didn't complain , I just waited.

It was night time you came back , you didn't look at me , you just opened the door and went in, I was hungry , I was cold but I'm not leaving , the wind was chili I hugged my self for warmth but nothing , then I heard the door open behind me , something fell on my head , I took it and saw that it was a warm blanket , the door closed , I wrapped myself with the blanket , I felt warm , I smiled it and it smelt just like you , I love the way you smell even if its just shampoo I still loved it.

I woke up the next morning because I heard the door open , you threw something on the ground next to me and went to work again , I looked at it and saw that it was a plate with a sandwich , I ate it , I was hungry ,I couldn't sleep from last night because of my stomach , its night time again you came back and threw something at me , you went back in and closed the door, I saw what it is , it was a cooked ramen , I ate it .

A few days went by I was still there people would wonder why I'm sleeping there but I just ignored them , you fed me everyday , I accepted it , I knew that this was a way of you forgiving me , it was night time I already ate dinner that you gave me , it was cooked rice with soup , and it looked like you made it , I heard the thunder , it was raining I tried to cover myself with the blanket but it didn't work , I heard the door open , you threw a stick like thing at my head , I said "ouch" I looked at the thing it was an umbrella , I opened it up and it shielded the rain away from me.

It was morning anytime now you'll go to work , you did go to work but not before giving me something to eat , it was still raining I sneezed I was wet of the rain, you came back and went in but you didn't give me food , I leaned my back to the door but I fell , that's when I realized that the door was open , you must've forgotten to close it , I looked in side the room , your sofa had a pillow and a blanket , in front of it was a small coffee table with food , now I knew that you left it open in purpose , I sat down and ate I looked at your place , I saw you came out of the bathroom and went to your room and closed the door.

I was cold cuz my clothes were still wet , I went in your bathroom , nature called , I held my stuff for a while , when I came in I saw some sort of strings near the wall , a place where I would hang my clothes , I did hang them , now I only had my boxers on and the necklace on my neck , I went back and washed the dishes and slept on the couch and I sneezed again.

I woke up the nest morning I saw you put down a plate it was a hot bowl of soup , it must be for my cold that I got , I drank it , then you put down a pill and cup of water and left the place, I saw that it was a medicine for fever , I touched my head and I felt I was hot , I drank it with water , while you were gone I thought I'd take a look around the place.

I went in the bathroom and my clothes were still wet , I went in your room it looked the same as always , I saw a plant that caught my eyes , it was still here ,you kept , after all these years , and was in good condition , inside I smiled and was glad that you didn't throw it away , I saw a small flower it looks almost ready to bloom and open up.

I just realized that your birthday was near , but I already know what to get you , I already decided along time ago , it was night you were late I was worried , you came back I wanted to talk to you but you raised your hand on me , so I didn't talk , you threw me a bag , and then went in the kitchen , I opened the bag and saw clothes , they were my size and they still had the price tag on , you must've bought it for me , that's why your late.

I wore it , it fitted perfectly , a black T-shirt and back shorts ,you came back , I said thanks , you didn't reply , you put down a plate of food , and went in your room , I ate then washed the dish , I was going to go to sleep but the pillow and the blanket weren't there , I thought that you wanted me to leave , then I heard your bedroom door open , but you didn't came out , I came in and saw you sleeping or trying to sleep , I saw a futon on the floor with the blanket and pillow , I went down and slept , I woke up because I heard you whimper and groaning I sat up and saw you shifting from side to side , you were having a nightmare again , I came to you and slept with you , I held you tight to my body , you woke up and looked at me but then closed your eyes and buried your head on my chest.

I just held you I never want to let go , but I laid you back down , then I got up to leave but you stopped me , I saw your eyes , I came back and slept with you , you were cuddling close to me , I just held you tight , I could smell the scent of your hair , I loved it , after all these years , I never stopped loving you , but did you love me I wonder.

I woke up the next morning , you were still sleeping using my shoulder as a pillow and your arm were on my chest , I didn't want to get up but I really hade to pee , you woke up and looked at me then sat up , I sat up too , you turned your back on me , I just got up from the bed , I thought you didn't want to see me , I went to the bathroom and did my thing , I saw my clothes they're dry now , I picked them up you came out and told me we're friends again , then you told me I could go now , I got my stuff and wore my sandals and opened the apartment door , I looked back at you but you weren't there .

I left , I was glad you said were friends again , but I only think the reason you said that was to get me out of the house , I was in my place I looked at the calendar , it was October 24 , today was your birthday , I already know what to give you but its not with me , its in your place , I looked at the time , your probably at work now so I'll wait .

Anko's POV

It night time already , god I miss him so much , I couldn't stay mad at him forever , even if what he did to me was painful , I couldn't stay mad , because ….i love him so much,

I got back home , I was used to seeing him in my door way waiting for me , but I guess it was going to end anyway , I opened my apartment door , I took off my trench coat , I went to the kitchen and took a cup of water , it was time to water the plant again , I went in my room and watered the plant , when the hell will this plant ever grow already geez its been 20 freaking years , I went back to the kitchen and put the glass back , then i went back to my room I saw something it was a flower , it was the plant , it finally bloomed , I remember back when he told me , that by the time the flower blooms I should break the pot , I didn't knew what he meant but i'll do it anyway , I've been waiting for 20 years already , I took the pot and threw it in the floor it shattered and I think I saw something , it's a paper , I took the paper and unfolded it and read it , it said :

_dear anko happy birthday ,your probably 25 now , this is a special plant I bought from the yamanaka's flower shop they say that it take 20 years for the flower to bloom , and I was thinking that maybe this would be , a nice gift to give you , if you notice a string attached to this letter then that's your present . Oh and by the way if you find it then come look for me because I have something special to ask you._

_Happy birthday Love –Kakashi_

I looked at the letter and found the string , I pulled it was connected to the flower , I picked up the flower from the branch , and opened it , my eyes widened to what I saw , it was a ring tied to the string.

I tore the ring from the string and ran to my apartment door to find kakashi , when I opened I bumped into someone who then put his arms around my waist , I looked up and saw his eyes more like eye , he stared at me and I felt his hand touch mines and take the ring .

"anko I've waited 20 years to say this to you , I love you , will you marry me" he said to me

my eyes widened and I felt tears running down my cheeks, he wiped it with his hand , and I nodded , I can feel him smile , and take my hand and place the ring on my finger.

"I'll take that as a yes" he told me , I didn't know what to say so I just did what my body wanted me to do for a looooong time , I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in my apartment and shut the door closed with my foot.

I never felt so happy in my entire life , this is even better then the sleepovers , I just got engaged with the man I loved and made love with him, I can feel him tracing my spine with his finger I lifted my head and gazed at his eye , he gazed back at me .

"I'm sorr-" he wanted to say but I stopped him with my fingers on his lips

"you're forgiven" I told him , then replaced my fingers with my lips.

Kakashi's POV

God I can't believe how much I've longed for this.

_*flashback*_

_It happened 20 years ago , I was only seven , and it was anko's 5th birthday_

"_hey dad" I called for my father_

"_yes son" he said_

"_what's it like to be …um , to be in love?" I said nervously_

_He looked at me with one of his brow raised "well , its kinda like when you get this feeling in you're stomach , whenever your near her , and you get all nervous and warm when you hang around with her , why do you ask , do you love someone ??" ha said_

"_w-well sorta …what do people do if they're in love ?"_

"_well , they get married" he said_

"_ok , I'm gonna ask her to marry me" I said then ran but he caught me _

"_hold on a sec , your not old enough to get married"_

"_huh? Then when am I old enough?"_

"_well lets say about after 20 years from now"_

"_aww that long" I pouted_

"_heh , you really do like this girl don't ya" he said _

"_alright I'll wait from 20 years from now" I said_

_I went to the yamanaka's flowers shop to get flowers for anko's birthday present._

_I went in and saw all the beautiful flowers , I didn't know which to choose._

"_hey there little guy" a man said to me_

_He was blond and in his teens I'd say 18._

" _hi I'm looking for something to give to someone I like" I looked at a flower next to him_

_It was purple and fully bloomed , I wanted that kind , cause I knew she liked the color purple._

"_I want that kind , oh and could I get it as a seed please" I said_

"_well I could give it to you but , you better take it ready like this one , it take s a really longtime for it to grow"_

"_how long ?" I asked_

"_well , my father grew this plant , and it took him about 20 years for it to grow you must water it once a week"_

"_20 years ?!....it's perfect" I said " could I have it please?"_

_The man just looked at me strangely but sold me the seed , and gave me a pot for free too._

_i went to the jewelry store , and bought a golden ring , then I went back home and took a string and tied it to the ring along with the seed , then I wrote a letter and attached the string to it , I put the letter under the seed and the ring and added the soil._

_The present was ready , all I have to do now is wait for 20 years ._

_I gave it to you and told you to water it once a week then I said when the flower blooms you have to break the pot , you looked at me confused and asked why I told you that it was a surprise, you said you loved surprises I said that this surprise is going to be the best._

_*end flashback*_

This surprise was defiantly the best .

"I love you" I heard you say against my lips

" I love you too" I said then continued our heated kiss , you wrapped your legs around my waist as I went on top of you.

The End


End file.
